


Black and Blue

by Kamaray



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaray/pseuds/Kamaray
Summary: Olivia Riley turned to the one person she had left in the world, Sam Wilson. He was the only family she had. It didn't hurt that he was an Avenger. She was in over her head.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Makeup can cover a lot.

Samuel Wilson hadn’t felt this bad about being on a mission in a long time. He had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Scott, a.k.a. Antman was wanting back up with something out in the Rockies and he called Sam. So Sam flew out to Colorado to see to the problem. They hadn’t even discussed what was going on when a burner phone from Sam’s duffel started ringing. 

“Everything ok?” Scott asked as the man in front of him became increasingly paler. 

“Fuck no. That phone shouldn’t be ringing,” Sam replied, quickly digging out the phone and flipping the ancient cell open.

“Olie,” Sam breathed into the phone, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Scott could see the worry on the other man’s face. Whoever Olie was, they meant a lot to Sam. After a few moments of Sam nodding at whatever he was told, he finally broke the news, “Look, I am out of state right now. I have a friend in New York that will help. You can trust him. Captain America. His name is really Steve and he will get you somewhere safe until I get back ok? I want you to meet him.” 

Sam went on to list an address of a bar not too far from the Avengers Compound that he knew Steve had been to a few times before. “Whatever is going on, Olie, you will be ok. Just get to the bar at that address tonight around 10 ok?”

Olie must have agreed because Sam hung up and took out his Stark phone.

“Steve? I need a favor.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Why did you drag me into this?” Bucky asked his best friend looking around for a mystery girl that Steve was supposed to be meeting and bring back to Sam’s apartment.

“Look Sam didn’t have details. His old partner Riley had a sister. Her name is Olivia. She called Sam this morning and needed help. She didn’t share anything over the phone. You know what I know. She is supposed to meet us here in five minutes. Plus you love me, Jerk.”

“What does this Olivia look like?” 

“Didn’t ask. She knows I’m the one meeting her and Sam gave her a countersign phrase.”

Bucky scanned the bar. He recognized most of the people there from the last few times Steve had brought him here. There was a woman sitting alone at a booth. She had on way too much makeup for this type of place and she was obviously nervous. He had caught her looking over at him and Steve a few times now. She hadn’t made any move to get up and was nursing the same beer that she had when they got there. 

“Stevie, check out the girl at 4 o’clock,” Bucky muttered, taking a sip of the shitty beer to look as if he fit in. 

“Little too made up. What do you think?” Steve checked her covertly. 

“Doesn’t seem dangerous. Maybe Olivia?”

“Let’s find out.” Steve pushed himself off of the bar and turned to walk over. The closer he came the more the girl shrunk into herself. 

“Hi, have you seen any falcons around here?” Steve starts. 

The girl is shocked when she looks up at him confused. She looks over at Bucky and back toward Steve.

“I haven’t but can you take me to see some?” She replied with the countersign. She sat up finally but was still tucked into the corner of the booth. Steve nodded toward Bucky and sat down across from her. Olivia’s head immediately turned toward the exit, which Steve now noticed she was watching from her seat. She wasn’t concerned about the employee entrance though. Odd. She must be a civilian.

“Sam says he’s sorry he couldn’t come. Do you need me to get anything from a car or something before we head out?”

“I don’t have anything,” Olivia mumbled. Steve knew he wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t enhanced. She was back to hiding herself. He didn’t want to make her any more nervous so he stood and held out his hand to help her up. 

She looked up at him and back toward his hand. Without touching him she carefully stood and stepped behind Steve. Bucky noticed she was favoring her right leg and how she actively avoided touching Steve. He grew suspicious but kept his opinion to himself for now. 

They led her back toward Steve’s car and all climbed in. Olivia climbed into the back without a word and sat as far away from Bucky as possible. Bucky hated the beetle that Steve insisted on driving. It was too small. 

“So Olivia,” Bucky turned back toward the girl they were taking home, “How do you know Birdbrain?”

“He means Sam,” Steve corrected Bucky with a glare.

“Oh. He was my brother’s partner in the Army. When he died Sammy kept in touch,” Olivia answered with a small smile, before she seemed to remember herself and curled up again.

Bucky shared a look with Steve. “Well ain't that sweet of him,” Bucky said simply to be nice. He really didn’t know what the girl’s problem was. She seemed afraid of them, but not at the same time. 

They pulled into the underground garage. Bucky was talking about how different everything was now. Olivia had tuned him out and was staring out the window. She was staying with the Avengers. She knew Sam was now allied with Captain America, but she didn’t realize he lived with all of them.

Steve parked and let Olivia out of the back. She had her head down and refused his hand again. They say nothing, but as soon as the doors to the transfer pod close in front of them Olivia quickly looks around and Steve can’t hold back his gasp of shock. 

Bucky looked at the other man and then over to Olivia. Her head was down again, but now he could see the makeup that was covering her neck. It was thick, but with his enhanced senses, Bucky could see the bruises that had been covered. He knew Steve had seen them and he went over and gently grabbed her chin.

“Doll, what happened?” Bucky asked softly. Her face was swollen and one eye swelled more than the other. All of it looked bruised, but the makeup made it hard to tell accurately. Bucky sent Steve a look to shut up and say calm.

“Nothing,” Olivia quickly replied, jerking her head out of his hand. She cried out in pain when jerking back had hurt. She started to fall when both super-soldiers grabbed her arms, catching her. 

“Let’s go see Dr. Cho. She should be in her lab,” Steve suggested.

“FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” a disembodied voice answered.

“Is Dr. Cho in her lab?”

“Yes, would you like me to redirect the pod?”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

“Tony’s A.I.” Steve answered her unasked question, “Creepy at first but very nice and helpful.”

Olivia nodded.  “I am fine. I would just like to sleep. If you could just show me to Sammy’s….”

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky interrupted, “Birdbrain would kill us if we let you leave when you could be really hurt. Dr. Cho is really great.”

Olivia put her head back down and stayed silent as they rode to the lab.

She quietly followed the men into a very sterile looking medical lab. There was a small Asian woman bent over what looked like a space pod.

“Hey Doc,” Steve greeted, “This is Olivia. She’s a friend of Sam’s and she seems to have been hurt. Would you mind giving her a once over?”

“Hi Olivia. I’m Helen.”

“Hi.”

“Boys, would you mind leaving us? I will let FRIDAY know when we are done and you can come back,” Helen took one look at Olivia and immediately had an idea of the situation. 

“Come on punk. We can head off Stark and fill him in.”

Both super-soldiers left the room and Helen turned toward Olivia. Gently she motioned for Olivia to take a seat on the couch behind her.

“Alright. Let me get you a wipe and we can see what all is going on,” Helen stated, rummaging around in the drawers.

“Dr. Cho, I am fine I really don’t need any help,” Olivia protested. 

“Call me Helen. If you don’t want to take off your makeup I understand, but I would really like to know if there is anything that needs to be taken care of so it doesn’t get worse. Would you be ok with a scan from the cradle?”

“The what?”

“Oh,” Helen exclaimed. She waved toward the pod on the other side of the room. “This is the cradle. It can scan and tell me what injuries you have along with helping to heal some of them. Your makeup will make it more difficult to heal though. As long as there are no broken bones, it should only take about a half-hour. At most two hours.”

“I can be healed in two hours,” Olivia said shocked by the advanced technology.

Helen frowned. Olivia had unknowingly told her that it was worse than just the bruising and swelling. 

“Olivia, I understand that you don’t know me, but would you mind telling me what happened?”

“Please call me Olie. And I don’t know.” Olivia tried to be strong. Sam would tell her to be strong. 

“Ok. Well let's just start with seeing if the cradle can help?” Helen handed her a washrag and Olivia carefully started wiping away her makeup. With each swipe, more discoloration was revealed. 

“Olie, what the hell?” Sam had walked in with half of Olivia’s face being different shades of purple and blue. Splotches of green and brown were littered down her neck. Olivia looked up at him and burst into tears. 

“Oh damn it.” Sam crossed the room before either woman could say a word and wrapped his arms around Olivia. “It’s ok, sweet baby girl. I’m here. No one will hurt you here. Who did this?”

“My boyfriend. He got angry and then....” Olivia sobbed and broke down. Helen looked closer at the bruises. She knew that they were from multiple instances, but said nothing. 

“Olie,” Helen gently handed her another washcloth, taking the other one and throwing it in the dirty clothes, “Let's get you into the cradle.”

“Olie. Can I take some photos first? Evidence. I understand if you don’t want me to take them or if you don’t ever want to see them.”

“Can Helen?” Olivia asked in a very small voice.

“Of course, baby girl,” Sam was more than willing to let the doctor examine her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and stood. “I’m going to check up on Blender Brain and the Cap. Helen, can you let me know when she is done with the cradle?”

“Of course, Sam. I will let FRIDAY know as soon as we are done.”

“Ok, baby girl, I’m gonna go. I will have your room ready when you are done. You will be bunking in my apartment. That ok?”

“Yes, Sammy. You still make hot cocoa right?”

“It will be waiting for you.” Sam winked and left.

  
  



	2. Identify your anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky plan murder. Steve tells them no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. This story is stuck in my head, but I know I have others to work on.

Sam tore through the base. He needed any info that his friends had. When Olie had called him earlier she had only said she had a bad breakup and needed a place to stay till she got on her feet. Obviously, it was a lot worse than that. He checked the gym, their apartment, and the kitchen. There was no sign of the super soldiers. 

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mr. Wilson?”

“Where is Steve and Bucky?”

“They are currently in Lab #3 with Mr. Stark, sir. Would you like me to take you there?”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.”

He stepped into a transport pod and made his way to another section of the base. He could hear not-so-quiet voices coming from Lab #3.

“I’m just saying if the bruises were so bad that the makeup didn’t cover them then this guy needs to be in jail,” Tony was practically yelling. Sam assumed they had told him.

“Stark, the man laid hands on a woman that he was to care for. It don’t matter if there were bruises or not. He deserves to be in the ground,” Bucky growled. He couldn’t get the picture of Olivia hurting herself to get away from him and Steve out of his mind. He wanted to rip the monster that did that to her apart with his bare hands. 

“Tinman, I know we are called the Avengers, but we can’t just go around killing people.”

“He’s right, Buck. We need to involve the police,” Steve reasoned. He understood Bucky’s feelings. He had seen how the purple had come through layers of makeup. No one should be treated like that.

Sam walked in and watched as all three men looked at him. 

“What happened?” was all Sam could think to ask. He needed to know what happened. She was family. He had failed her, but he wouldn’t let it stand.

Bucky was the first to answer. Sam was surprised. It was no secret that the two didn’t always get along. They weren’t hostile, but they weren’t friends. Sam was grateful to have him on the same side for this one though.

“She was there when we got there, watching the door pretty closely. The punk and I didn’t notice anything wrong until we got back here. She was skittish but not so bad that we thought anything was up until we saw the marks under the makeup. We took her to Cho and got booted from the room. Why didn’t you warn us? We would have taken Nat or Wanda,” Bucky was pissed at himself. If they had known it was a domestic situation they would have handled it very differently.

“Look, Barnes, I didn’t know,” Sam defended himself. He felt bad enough for not being there, but then to know that she was hurt, it was killing him. “She only told me she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed a place to crash. I had no idea. I haven’t seen her in a while. We were emailing regularly until the whole Hydra bullshit and Ultron and then the accords. She would email occasionally. I knew she was serious with a guy, had been for a while. I figured life happens and we were both busy, ya know?”

“What’s the boyfriend’s name?” Steve asked. He was just as angry as Bucky but knew that Sam wouldn’t have let this continue if he had known. Sam had told him about Olivia. How Riley had made him promise to care for the girl before he died. Steve knew that she was like a little sister to Sam. 

“No idea. She never told me. Said he worked for the government and didn’t want her to share. I figured I kept secrets so she could keep hers. Stupid. Hindsight and all that.”

“Fucking moronic,” Bucky mumbled.

“You know you did something stupid when I agree with the Manchurian Candidate,” Tony piped in. 

“So no ID. What did Helen tell you, Sam?” Steve turned the conversation back to something helpful.

“Nothing. I came in when she was wiping off the makeup for the cradle. She said it was only one time, but I know bruises. That was weeks of them. Dr. Cho said she would contact me when the cradle was done,” Sam informed them, hanging his head. He could still see the finger-shaped bruises that had been healing on her throat.

“How bad?” Steve asked. They needed to know.

“Bad. Obvious signs of choking and black eyes. Her cheeks were swollen. Bruises in all stages of healing. What looked like finger marks in the bruises on her neck. I want to kill the guy.”

“See, me and Sam agree. Fucker needs to be six feet under,” Bucky growled. Steve and Tony turned toward him, exasperated and mildly amused. Sam was just shocked that Bucky had used his name. 

“No murder,” Steve ordered.

Bucky and Sam looked at each other. They knew if either had the chance the boyfriend wouldn’t have a chance to ever hurt someone again. Nodding to each other they turned back toward Steve. He didn't need to know. The jackass would be underground as soon as they had an ID.

“Tony, can you look up anything on Olivia and let us know?" Steve asked in full Captain America on a mission mode. 

“FRIDAY will have everything by morning.”

“Fine. Sam, why don’t you go get a room ready?”

“Yeah. I promised her hot cocoa. Any of you guys want any?” 

“Why don’t we wait until Dr. Cho gives us an update?” Steve suggested.

“Yeah don’t want to overwhelm the poor girl,” Tony reasoned. Bucky nodded and they all headed out of the lab in different directions. Steve toward the med bay, Sam and Bucky toward their rooms, and Tony for another lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Doc,” Steve greeted walking into the lab. 

“Oh Captain Rogers.”

“Doc we have been over this, Steve please,” Steve groaned. No matter how many times he told Dr. Cho to call him Steve she still called him Captain Rogers.

“Yes, well, as you can see Olie is still under in the cradle. I took swabs and other evidence.”

“You’re good Doc. Anything I can help with?” Steve asked. He wanted to stay until Olivia woke up, but didn’t want to be a burden to the doctor.

“Actually if you could run the DNA results from the swabs through our databases that would be great.”

“Can I ask where the swabs of DNA came from?” Steve dreaded asking. He didn’t want the answer, but it was important to know.

“She refused a rape kit, Captain. This was skin cells under her nails,” Helen told him detached from her emotions so she could tell Steve everything. If she thought about how and why those cells were there she would probably start crying. Emotions weren’t going to help Olivia.

“OK. Have you uploaded the DNA to the computer? You know I suck with tech but I know how to run a search if you have uploaded it already.”

“All done. I just need the results ran. I would start with SHIELD’s old database. They had the FBI and CIA in there. Olie mentioned that he worked for the government so that will be a good place to start.”   
  


Steve sat at the computer, clicking on the programs Natasha had shown him how to run when he wanted to search for someone in SHIELD’s database. He waited as the swab results were checked against everyone in there. 

He turned and looked at Olivia in the cradle. Already he could see most of the bruising on her face had turned to a yellow almost healed stage. She was thinner in the face than he thought. Steve realized just how much of her face was swollen before. He clenched his fist in anger at the thought of someone laying hands on his friend’s family. It didn’t matter that the girl wasn’t blood. Sam counted her as family so that’s what she was. 

A loud beep interrupted his thoughts. There was a match. They had an ID on the bastard. He turned back toward the computer. 

“How the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is? Comment and let me know your thoughts. They feed my soul and motivate me to get up and write! :)


End file.
